Mischief at the Ministry
by Clearwater508
Summary: After the battle at the ministry Neville knew he wanted Luna to know how he felt, but what came next he never would have expected.


Disclaimer: All canon characters, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work.

Disclaimer: Also thank you to my beta, for all the time you put into perfecting this story for me and making it great. I love you, you are wonderful!

Disclaimer: This story was apart of the Lemonade o/s competition for the Quills and Parchment facebook page.

Mischief at the Ministry

During the battle at the Ministry against the Death Eaters for Harry's prophecy, Neville never felt more alive. There was something about battling for his friends and his own life that made him feel braver than he ever had. When he was dodging the never ending curses that Bellatrix was aiming at him while firing a few of his own he was filled with a new kind of power, a power that derived from revenge. Neville was determined to get revenge for his parents, whom Bellatrix tortured into insanity. Before he knew it he was lost in his own thoughts and he almost did not realize that Bellatrix disappeared on him in the middle of their battle but when he heard a scream he was woken from his own thoughts. Neville turned around to see what was going on and it was in that moment that he saw Sirius had died and Bellatrix was the cause of it. Neville felt his anger flare up once again but when we went to go after her she was nowhere to be seen. When Dumbledore had told him to stay with the other students, it took everything he had to obey. And it was only then, as the adrenaline left his system, that he realized he could only think about Luna.

He loved her long beautiful dirty blonde hair and the way it had a moon light glow to it. He liked the way she had a mysterious personality. She was just so different then all the other girls and it was in that moment Neville knew what he had to do while he still had the chance. Feeling brave still from the battle he marched right up to Luna.

"Luna would it be alright if I spoke to you for a moment. In private?" he asked fiercely

"Of course." Luna replied peculiarly.

As they walked off towards a courtroom Neville realized he was starting to become a bit nervous. But he wasn't about to let that stop him now. Neville led Luna into a courtroom and grabbed Luna's hand before beginning to talk to her.

Luna found herself curious as to what Neville may want to talk about as they were heading towards a private room. As they were walking she was looking towards Neville and absorbed the way he looked. She could tell he looked a bit nervous but when she looked deeper then that she saw something in him she never had seen before. He was actually adorable and at this moment had a bit of a devil may care look to him, although that could be from his scars and cuts from the battle. Luna soon found herself wondering what it would be like to be with Neville and she finally awoke from her daze when he started to speak.

"Luna I think I love you and I wanted you to know that before it may be too late." Neville told her nervously.

At first Luna wasn't sure if she had heard him correctly or if she was still in her daze but when she realized he had really said that to her out loud she found herself wanting to say it back .

The longer it took for her to reply the more nervous Neville found himself becoming and he almost wanted to tell her he took it back but then she started to speak.

"Neville I think I feel the same way about you." she replied hastily.

Neville felt butterflies soaring through his stomach and he was filled with joy at those words. He finally admitted his feelings and she felt the same way. Could it get any better than that? Before Neville even knew what he was doing, he grabbed Luna and kissed her. It started out simple but as he felt her respond he deepened the kiss and it felt as if fireworks were going off inside of him.

Luna didn't know what she was expecting from Neville when she told him she loved him too, but a kiss wasn't it. She was however glad to be wrong because when Neville kissed her he opened a whole new world inside of her. She could feel her insides heating up the longer and deeper the kiss got.

"You know Neville, kissing is usually something you do as foreplay and well, that leads to sex. Did you want to have sex?" Luna replied mystifyingly.

Neville felt like he had just been hit with a confundus charm. He wasn't sure what to think.

"Umm huh?" Neville said confused.

"Sex Neville. Is that not something you want to do with me?"

"No I, I do." Neville stuttered.

The next thing Neville knew there was a naked Luna standing in front of him and he was gawking at her, trying to absorb all of her in.

Once Neville answered her question, she decided to just strip down now. So she threw off her shirt and dropped her bottoms, and all she was left standing in was her dirigible plum earrings. Luna noticed Neville was just gawking at her and she could tell he was nervous. This is going to be a lot of fun she thought to herself.

"So I think that we are going to have a good time Neville. But first thing's first, drop those clothes." Luna told him enticingly.

"Umm, okay." Neville answered hesitantly. As Neville started to strip down he couldn't help but think what did I get myself into?

Luna had been watching Neville undress all while thinking about what she was about to do to him...oh the fun they would have. Now that Neville was naked it was time to give instructions.

"Okay Neville, now I want you to sit there." Luna ordered him. "Now how much are you willing to get into this?"

"I, I'm not sure. I guess whatever you want Luna." he answered quietly and immediately.

"Good answer. So this is what is going to happen, first we are going to make-out some more for a little foreplay and then we are going to have the sex." Luna told him assertively.

Luna got down on the ground and started to crawl seductively towards Neville, until she was closer to being on top of him. And then in one swift move she was cradling him. She slowly leaned into him and started kissing him.

Before Neville could even process his thoughts he found himself listening to what Luna was telling him to do and found himself beneath her while she began to kiss him.

"Luna don't you think, that maybe we should slow down?" Neville gasped out.

"No. Now no more questions." Luna replied sternly.

At the tone of Luna's voice, Neville took a gulp and just shook his head in agreement.

Luna was in control and she was loving every moment of it, and she knew what she wanted to do next.

"Neville I want you to wear this." she mentioned to him as she was conjuring up what seemed to be a collar as if it was meant for a dog. The collar was a deep red and had golden stripes, to represent his house colors. In addition to the colors on the collar it also had spikes that stemmed off of it.

Neville stared at her in astonishment but did as she said.

"Now what?" Neville asked.

"Now get on all fours." Luna demanded.

At the shear site of Neville in the collar, Luna felt aroused. She knew she was going to like it, it was her idea after all but she was kind of surprised at how much she liked it and how she enjoyed taking charge. Luna could feel herself already getting a little wet.

"Okay, we're going to start off with you crawling over to me as if you were a dog, and then we are going to start having sex." Luna said.

With Neville near her now, Luna sat upon the ground in front of him before giving her next command, "The first thing I want you to do is to eat my pussy. Is that something you think you can do Neville?"

"Yes." he replied.

"Oh no, I want you to reply to me with 'Yes ma'am' from now on. So does that sound okay to you Neville?" Luna asked.

"Yes ma'am." he replied quickly.

"Okay good! Now let's begin." Luna commanded.

As Neville began to pleasure Luna by beginning to lick her nub, he could hear small moans starting to escape her, and that was the only inspiration he needed to continue on. Neville began to touch her delicate spots with his fingers, that were calloused from herbology. He fiddled around with her folds first with one finger, then he slowly added another and then another. The faster he went the louder Luna got. After getting her pretty far with his fingers he decided to go back at it with his mouth, and he began to lick at her folds where his fingers had just been moments before and he continued to mouth at her pussy as she continued to moan and gasp in complete pleasure.

When Neville begun to lick at her pussy Luna had instantly begin to feel pleasure. And the farther he got into her the better it kept on getting. She could feel herself letting go all around him and she couldn't help but to moan in agreement with his handywork. She could feel herself on edge and thought she was about to let go, before she told him to stop.

"Neville I want you to stop now." Luna barely managed to get out.

"Yes ma'am." he replied accordingly.

"Okay, well now it's my turn." Luna told him with a wicked and mischievous smile.

Even though Neville knew better at this point, he couldn't help but be a little uncertain about what she may have in mind. He was sitting in curiosity and a little fear while he watched her conjure something up that looked like chains.

Luna began to walk over to the judge's podium, as she reached it she began to attach the chains to the top of the podium.

"Neville come here now. But crawl to me," Luna demanded of him.

As Neville approached her, the fear on his face was evident. He was nearly terrified by what her plans with chains and a collar might be, but at the same time he had to know. He was reluctant to follow this order, but he needed to know what was in this peculiar, alluring woman's mind, so he did it anyways.

"Now stand. I am going to attach you to the chains and suspend you," Luna said.

After attaching Neville to the chains and suspending him in the air by the podium, Luna was intoxicated with the power and the sight of her man tied up.

"I am going to please you now Neville, like you just pleasured me. Is that okay?" Luna asked.

"Yes ma'am." Neville replied.

With his answer Luna rose Neville a bit further into the air so his member was at her face level. Once she could reach it without having to bend down, she inserted his penis into her mouth. She began to lick his tip gently at first and then began to lick and naw at it ravishingly. After finishing with that she moved on to sliding his penis in and out of her mouth slowly and then began to get quicker with every passing moment. She could hear Neville yelling out in pleasure as she moved quicker and quicker. Luna could feel Neville on his edge, and she wanted to keep him there without pushing him over yet. Luna stopped sucking his penis and stepped aside.

Luna cast a quick spell upon herself, so she could float up to Neville and be at eye level with him. On her way up to him she decided to lick him all the way up his body. She started off at his happy trail and went all the way up his stomach and over both of his niipples, which sent shivers down Neville's spine. When Luna reached his face, she wrapped her legs around his torso and began to lick his face all over until she reached his lips. She began to snog him so heatedly that Neville was begging for more.

With an idea popping into her mind Luna decided to make a twist to this whole suspension thing, and she flipped herself upside down.

"Neville we're going to have a bit of double the fun here, and I want you to eat my pussy again like you did earlier while I continue what I started with you.:" Luna commanded lustfully.

Luna inserted Neville's penis into her mouth again and she could feel Neville at work on her own pleasurable spot. Luna didn't start off slow this time but went with a quick pace and the faster she went the more intense she felt with Neville. She was releasing her own pleasure into him and knew that it was only moments before either one of them came to their peek. Just as Luna's thoughts were on her release she could feel Neville's cum inside her mouth.

Neville was only momentarily intrigued at Luna's idea when she first mentioned it to him, and before he could even nod in agreement he found himself inside of Luna's mouth once again. He did not wait long before getting to work on her and this time he had only his mouth to work with. He was licking every inch of her pussy, starting with her nub and moving on to her folds and then taking turns between the two. He licked in parts and made intricate swirls with his tongue and before long he felt Luna reach her climax and let go.

"That was perfect Neville." Luna said passionately.

"Thank you ma'am." Neville answered.

"Now we are going to finish up Neville with ordinary sex. BUt you are going to stay suspended," Luna commented.

Now that Luna was back at eye level with Neville, she wrapped her legs around his waist. But before doing anything more she leaned into Neville and started to playfully bite and nip at his ears and lips. Before moving on to kissing his neck and finally his mouth.

"I just wanted to kick things off a bit first,: but now we can begin.::" Luna said assertively.

Luna positioned herself above Neville's penis so he would penetrate her when she lowered herself upon him. When Luna lowered herself onto him the first entrance elicited a gasp from her mouth but it did not stop her from continuing in full force. Luna began to raise and lower herself slowly until she got a groove to it and before long she was riding Neville, as if he was a threstal she took out flying. The faster Luna went the louder her and Neville's groans became, and she could feel her nails piercing into Neville's skin the farther into it they got. However that was more encouragement for Luna to go faster and harder and she knew that Neville was on his edge.

"Neville. It's time to let it go." Luna gasped out.

At her command, Neville obeyed and let himself go inside of her. He felt a sense of relief and achievement at his finish, and he knew that this was the highlight of his entire life. He wanted to ask Luna if she had as much fun as he had, but he feared that she was still in command and thought it better to keep it to himself for now.

"Neville you did a good job." Luna praised him. "Did I do a good job?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am. " he replied.

"Good. I'm glad you think so. You can stop calling me ma'am. And I'll take off the chains now." Luna stated.

As Luna lowered herself to the ground, she began to cast enchantments to unhook Neville and lower him to the ground once again. As she did so she noticed the marks she left on his arm that were starting to bleed a little bit. She also saw that once the chains came off that he had marks around his wrists, there are some healing charms that needed to be done.

"Neville are you alright? I noticed you have some markings. Don't worry I will heal you." Luna told him comfortably.

"No, it's okay. I want them to heal on their own, that way it can be a reminder of this memory." Neville told her reassuringly.

Neville didn't want to be healed? That perplexed Luna, she was sure that he would come out of this beaten down but he had surprised her. Maybe this is something that would last a long time. She knew she cared for him a lot and she thought she loved him, but only time could really tell her now.

"If that's what you wish for, Neville. Then you got it." Luna permitted.

Neville was in awe of Luna and how she managed to stay in command the whole time. In the beginning he never would have taken her for the control type but he was very wrong indeed. He may have started off a little fearful but he grew to be very enticed by it all. He knew he loved Luna for a long time now and to be with her in this way confirmed him thoughts and feelings even more than ever before.

"Luna, I love you." Nuna told her quietly.

"Neville, I think I love you too." Luna told him honestly. "Do you think it's time we went back and joined the others?"

"Yeah they're probably going to be wondering where we are here soon." Neville answered her.

As they proceeded to get dressed back into their clothes and clean up the courtroom with the toys, Luna had conjured. Neville was filled with an uncertainty as reality came back to him. He wasn't sure what would happen with Voldemort in the future or what it would mean for him and Luna, but he was happy to have had this moment with her.

"Shall we join our friends?" Luna asked him.

"Yes ma'am." Neville winked at her.


End file.
